


Just something

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Dominance, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Sexual Slavery, Submissive Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The recipie for a falling apart marriage is......
Kudos: 16





	Just something

Helen was tied on a st. Andrew's cross, her hands and legs split apart. Her eyes was blindfolded, and she had a large ball gag in her mouth, large enough to make her drool constantly. "You look like a right piece all ties up like this" said mark her husband and master. "Ohh I am going to do much to right now, I thought we will go slow you know, that i will introduce all these pleasures to you slowly, but.... my patience ran out.. I mean why would you even need a safe word, I am your husband I know your limits. But as a great man once said never be limited by your limits, we will push past your limits from now on..yeah" he continued. As he inserted the bullet vibrator slowly in her glistening cunt, he had her tied down naked without any thing for the past 1 hour making her anticipate what's going to happen next that the moment he touched ther clit, she had goosebumps all over her body, her back arched as the vibrator came alive, she was panting, the vibration were slowly increasing.  
Mark put clamps on her bound purple nipple, making her groan in pain, "its painful right...... its gonna get more painful after this darling" he increased the vibrations, Helen was shaking from all the stimulation.  
"I.mm.ngghhhh", "ohh you are trying to say something darling....." then he saw that she was cuming all ready, "ohh darling you need some serious control, but dont worry I will teach" he stopped the vibrator and pulled or basically yanked it out of her. Helen gasped as the sudden hollowness.  
"I an going to teach you a lesson now pet, that you dont some come without permission" he pulled the blindfold from her eyes, Helen squinted at the onslaught of lights, and he pulled the the gag, "I want you to count the strokes, ohh yes your pussy is going to be whipped pet"  
"No mark please.... not there..." he slapped her face "you are not allowed to speak, cunt"  
"Hmm let's see I think a cane would be good or a riding crop, alright I will go easy on you, a riding crop"  
He picked up the riding crop from the assortment of all the punishing devices, walked towards her  
"I am going to spank your pussy and then fuck you hard'  
He spread her pussy lips, putting clamps and pulling them apart with clamps and connecting them the chain of nipple her clamps, ot was painful he knew but she had to endure it.  
He picked up the riding crop "now count and If you miss we will start again, this time let's keep it at 12 stokes"  
He hit her right at her clit. "Ahh.... " she cries out " count baby" he hit 24 times right on clit, by the end she was sobbing. He started touching her abused cunt "how does fucking sound now..... " she was shaking from pain. "Alright a little bit more fun than" he untied her and she fell to her knees he yanked her collar chain "come noe pet fast or you will get another " she crawls behind him he takes her to the bathroom " I have prepared special enema for you today" He put the gag back on pushed her down on the floor so she was in position of head down and ass up in the air. He tied her hands behind her back and put a spreader bar between her legs to reduce her mobility. Helen was breathing shockingly. She heard the sound of tap running and enema bag being filled. " I am putting some extra stuff for you in it and it's a whole litre and I am also going to film you" He inserted the nozzle in her ass, making her gasp at the sudden intrusion. He pulled the cap and water mixed with soap and milk started flowing into her bowels at first she didn't feel anything but the water stopping, it kept flowing into her, and she thought it was impossible that she could take so much water in her and but it just kept coming and she started to feel uneasy the soap had started to burn her insides and she was feeling cramps, "pass stttppp" she tried to say something but mark just pinched her nipple making she shout garbled words behind the bag. "Ohh it's almost over ........ I mean the water is finished, you still have to gold it in for 2 hrs" the water was finished, he pulled the nozzle and replaced it with plug "there..... you won't leak now pet" now com on crawl" he untied her hands and pulled her again in bedroom on her knees Now I think I will turn on the electric vibrator it will do" he took out the electric vibrator and pushed it in her pussy. He turned on the vibration, Helen's body went rigid at the sensation, and she started shaking as the vibrations increased, mark set up the video recording. His plan was to make her cum tonight as many times as he could. He set the vibrator at highest level.... after 2 minutes Helen's body started shaking at very fast pace,,,, she suddenly went rigid and she came .... but the vibrations didn't stop and they pulled another orgasm out of her and another, she was shaking uncontrollably now, and she had cum around 7 times and just when she thought she couldn't possibly cum again, she did ... now the orgasm were plain painful.. she felt like she never wanted to cum.... she was again going to cum but suddenly he felt intense pain in her clit, ot was electric current. She went rigid her eyes bulging out her breast shaking. She arched off the floor and fell down, her orgasm ruined. Then mark sat down beside her started pressing at her


End file.
